Piel Morena
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: En el palacio hay un secreto a voces... Katara nunca sabrá cuanto Zuko ama su piel.


Rango:M

Personajes: Zuko/Katara.

Sumario:En el palacio hay un secreto a voces... Katara nunca sabrá cuanto Zuko ama su piel.

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición o exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto está terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

La Leyenda de Aang es creación de los señores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna.

* * *

 _"Porque ante todo somos humanos._

 _Y el ser humano es miedo y soledad,_

 _pero también valor y compañía."_

* * *

 _Zuko tiene un secreto..._

El primer recuerdo que tiene Zuko es acerca de su madre.

La recuerda alimentando los patos en el estanque de la casa. Su cabello huele a jazmín y él se siente tan seguro a su lado que se deja envolver por el olor y se duerme en su regazo. Los rayos del atardecer le golpean las mejillas, el aire huele a pasto seco y a jazmín.

 _La luz está apagada porque ella siempre se lo pide así y él espera paciente en el borde de la cama con su mirada en indefinido de la oscuridad. Su silueta es silente, se mueve como una sombra entre la habitación, pero sus manos cálidas se posan en las mejillas del chico y él sabe que el momento ha llegado._

El ultimo recuerdo que tiene de su madre es verla entre sueños. Realmente no está seguro de que ese haya sido un recuerdo, cuando suele pensar en ello lo asocia rápidamente a los delirios que tiene antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo. Sus manos acarician su frente y posan un dulce beso en ella. Zuko está algo dormido aun, pero lo siente como una despedida. Está llorando, y antes de que él pueda caer en cuenta el porqué, su madre se ha ido.

 _Ella sonríe cálido, todo en ella lo es. Sus besos le recuerdan el otoño, sus ojos a la luna. Desea verla más de lo que sus ojos le permiten. Desea besar su piel sin miedo, admirar su cuerpo sin pudor. La besa como si la vida se le va en ello. Y ella suave a horcajadas en su regazo. bajo sus dedos puede sentir desnuda la piel de sus muslos. Su padre le odia. Siempre le ha odiado._

Desde que su madre se ha ido, Ozai se ha encargado de hacerlo de lado, de culparlo de sus desgracias, de despreciarlo como su descendencia.

La primera vez que le golpea el solo tiene 8 años. Zuko piensa que tiene la culpa, que es bien merecido por andar con los sirvientes, deshonra a su padre relacionándose con los jardineros, jugando en el estanque con los patos. Un príncipe no hace eso. Entonces la cara le arde del golpe, pero está bien merecido. Padre siempre tiene la razón.

 _Katara se desespera un poco, han dejado las persianas visibles. Pero a él no parece importarle y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Zuko la tiene bajo su cuerpo, besando su cuello a su placer. Urgente como siempre ha sido, como ambos acostumbran a hacerlo._

 _Ya se ha desprendido de sus prendas y de las de ella desde hace un rato por lo que ahora siente en su totalidad la piel caliente y palpitante del cuerpo de su chica contra el de él._

A los 15 años padre de quema el rostro, esta tan enfurecido y sus ojos brotan tanto de cólera que no se percata de lo que hace. Entonces le quema, y le escupe con odio el porqué de su castigo, la deshonra que su primogénito le hace pasar, el odio que le tiene por ser un bastardo.

Es el primer recuerdo que Zuko tiene de su cicatriz. Los gritos de padre, el mirando su rostro desfigurado en el espejo y por sobre el dolor de su cara, la sensación cálida de los labios de Katara sobre los suyos.

El príncipe no entiende qué hizo mal, cómo amar a la pequeña jardinera del palacio podía ser un pecado. Cómo padre podía decir que los ojos azules que tanto lo hechizaban y la piel morena que le quemaba podía ser una desgracia.

 _Atrapa uno de sus senos en su boca y se deleita con la textura._

 _Katara luce como el chocolate, su piel sabe a chocolate._

 _Le acaricia como a una diosa y se deleita con los gemidos que profiere en su oído. Las pequeñas manos de la morena viajan a un lugar sensible para el tomándolo con firmeza, subiendo y bajando acariciando toda su longitud._

 _El príncipe se detiene un minuto y se separa ligeramente para tratar de vislumbrarle mejor. Con la poca luz de luna que entra por las persianas su piel toma un tono platinado, su largo cabello negro desparramado en la sábana blanca le dan la sensación de estar con un ser de otro mundo. Katara es tan etérea._

 _La chica se cubre la cara con las manos, pero el inmediatamente las retira._

 _Han pasado muchos años y el aun no puede comprender por qué ella misma se avergüenza de sus raíces, de su hermosa piel de ébano. No comprende como su amante puede mirarlo a la cara con aquella cicatriz tan repugnante y aun así desearlo, pero no puede aceptarse así misma con su hermoso color._

 _"Princesa de Ébano"_

 _"Zuko, no, por favor"_

 _Y la vuelve a besar mientras esta enreda sus piernas en las caderas del varón._

 _Sus sexos empiezas un delicioso roce del que ninguno podrá salvarle._

 _"Dime que me amas" murmura ella entre gemidos._

 _Y se lo dice, le dice cuanto la desea y la necesita._

 _"Dime que te gusto así" continua, pero le calla con un beso, no necesita decírselo si se lo está demostrando, se lo ha demostrado cada noche que escapaba de su palacio para verse en aquel diminuto cuarto de la casa de su tío. Se lo deja en claro cuando besa cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando duerme en paz entre sus pechos._

 _Con una certera estocada se encuentra en su interior y ambos emiten un sonoro gruñido para luego empezar con un suave vaivén_

 _Katara es hermosa de todos los sentidos. Y si el pudiese tenerla de un modo la tendría siempre así, no desnuda, sino libre. Siendo ella, sin miedo sin inseguridades solo dos almas más en la oscuridad de un cuarto. Sin todos los estigmas sociales que rodeaban su relación. Por lo que ella está sobre el en un furioso sube y baja, pero Zuko solo puede pensar en cuanto la disfruta y cuanto la ama._

El ultimo recuerdo que tiene Zuko del palacio es su última noche ahí. Tomar a Katara por la mano y salir por la puerta principal del castillo. El alba golpeando sus mejillas y el olor a jazmín en el aire.

En el palacio hay un secreto a voces... El príncipe desfigurado por el rey. El príncipe desterrado por amor.

 _Katara descansa su mejilla sobre su pecho y ambos sonríen satisfechos. Esta tan seguro de amarla que se exiliaría a sí mismo una y otra vez solo por estar a su lado. Porque se quemaría una y otra vez por ella._

 _Zuko tiene un secreto, es un secreto a voces. Katara nunca sabrá cuanto el Príncipe desterrado ama su piel._


End file.
